Mr. Dark
Mr. Dark is the antagonist of the original Rayman, Rayman Junior, and the upcoming Rayman Origins. He is a powerful mysterious foe. Rayman Mr. Dark first appears in the first Rayman where he stole the Great Protoon and defeated Betilla the Fairy. Him stealing the Great Protoon caused the world to lose its stability and the Electoons to scatter which were imprisoned by monsters. Later in the game, he kidnaps Betilla and traps her within a crystal ball. After freeing all the Electoons from their cages, Rayman makes his way to the Candy Château, a dessert-themed land where Mr. Dark's lair resides. While traveling through the level, Mr. Dark will cast many different magic spells on Rayman. He creates Bad Rayman, reversing his movements, making him uncontrollably run, and finally stealing Rayman's telescopic fist. When Rayman makes it to his hideout, he will attempt to trap Rayman between two walls of fire. However, the Electoons come to his aid and gives him back his telescopic fist. Then Rayman has to fight hybrids of previous bosses which may be Mr. Dark transforming into these creations or just fusing the bosses together. Either way after defeating the hybrids, Mr. Dark flees. Rayman (Game Boy Color Version) In the Game Boy Color release of Rayman, Mr Dark has imprisoned the Toons and uses their power for himself, throwing the world into darkness and chaos. Unlike the original, he does not transform himself when he engages in a final boss battle with Rayman. In between each level he can also be seen watching Rayman though a crystal ball. In Arcane Forest, he casts two spells on Rayman, the first one summoning Bad Rayman, and the second one reversing Rayman's controls. The final battle starts out with Mr Dark shielding himself from Rayman's fist with three bubble-like balls. Then, he slowly rises up, and when he is off screen, he rains fire upon him from above. After ten to fifteen fire balls are dropped, he descends back down to the stage, while still having the shield around himself, and turns into a ball. While in ball form, he randomly floats around the stage trying to ram Rayman. His objective is to hit him while he is in ball form three times. But as he hits him, he gets smaller and smaller, and becomes harder to hit. After hitting him three times, a heart appears at the top of the stage so he can replenish his health. Mr Dark turns back to normal, and then he floats off screen again. This time, Mr Dark throws ten meteors at Rayman, two at a time. Then, he does the same routine as before: he comes back down, and turns into a ball. But this time, he will stay in ball form for a shorter period than before, and if Rayman can't manage to hit him three times within the time limit, he will turn back to normal and float back up into the sky to throw meteors at him again. If Rayman does hit him three times, a heart will appear once again, and he will rise back up into the sky to unleash his final attack. Then, he shoots sixteen bolts of lightning. They are shot at the step he was just above on the stage, and can be easily avoided by using the Helicopter to hover over a lower step for a short time. After the sixteen bolts of lightning are shot, he turns back into ball form. Then, the time he is in ball form for even shorter. But if Rayman manages to hit him three times before he turns back to normal, he has beaten him. He turns back to normal form, burns up, and a spirit shape appears, then he completely fades from existence. Rayman Junior In the educational spin-off of Rayman, Rayman Junior, Mr. Dark steals the Magic Book of Knowledge from the Magician and destroys a map to his hideout at the Candy Château. He casts all the same spells in the original but due to the game being educational, there is no final battle. Rayman Origins In the upcoming prequel, Rayman Origins, Mr. Dark's past will be explained. Like other recurring characters, Mr. Dark will have a redesigned look and apparently will no longer be limbless. Also what appears to be a glimpse of his face resembles a Teensie. Category:Characters